


Special, Extraordinary, Different

by Aibhilin



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, spoilers for the whole series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29656620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: They would win.With her as a teacher?Theavatarhad better not lose.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	Special, Extraordinary, Different

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kitsune_Scribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Scribe/gifts).



> I hope you like it, dear recipee!
> 
> Have fun reading, y'all!!! Cheers~

* * *

Toph had always been special, extraordinary, _different_.

Ever since she was a little kid, her parents had treated her with a care she did not at all need or know what to do with.

They were too much, too careful, too vigilant.

She wasn’t a trophy to be shown off,

(Although her parents appeared to disagree)

so she set out to obtain her own, instead.

 _Those_ , she had no hesitation in showing off and did so, gladly.

Her parents didn’t see things the same way, though, and her little excursions quickly got relegated to being secret ones.

So she wanted to show what she could do, what was the harm in that?

Her self image had never suffered from _that_.

And then, well.

Then she met a couple of kids who saw her at the tournament.

Who saw her and recognized her when they met again later.

Toph wouldn’t say they were the ones that got her in trouble with her parents.

(As an earth-bender-in-hiding, she gets herself in trouble with them on the daily)

Yet, they did get her out of there.

On top of that, she got her belt back and counted that as a win.

* * *

A while later, they got into a fight – well, her and the other girl did, at least. The boys didn’t seem to know what to make of their little spat, so they mostly kept out of it, letting the two girls fight it out among themselves.

That was fine by her.

(It wasn’t as though she wasn’t used to fighting for herself)

Things escalated and she met an old man …

… had tea with him…

… and heard a few things that she needed to hear.

They opened her eyes to see the world in a different light and – Katara and she made up, didn’t they?

All was well that ended well.

* * *

And then Zuko happened and everyone got a turn to go on a life-changing field trip with him before her.

Thus, she grabbed his arm and claimed the next best turn she could get.

Quite frankly, it was underwhelming, as far as experiences went.

The play they went to at a later date was more exciting, she felt.

From the sounds of it, she got a hunk of a guy to play as her on stage! It was glorious!

* * *

And when the final day came, the day they fought against the Fire Nation, she was right there with them, all four of them kids, at the front lines of a war that had been in the making for more than a hundred years.

That was-

 _different_.

But then again, so was Toph.

The trophy this time?

World peace.

Hah.

As if.

Toph could fight.

Toph _would_ fight.

And she did fight.

They would win.

With her as a teacher?

The _avatar_ had better not lose.

(Though Aang was special, in that regard, too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it?
> 
> Please don't hesitate to leave me a comment, if you're in the mood to~ I love those! =^_^=


End file.
